


Sugared Snow

by strawberryreverie



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, This was written before the game came out so ik there's a few lore things wrong!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryreverie/pseuds/strawberryreverie
Summary: Winter break has arrived at the Officer’s Academy and Byleth, the instructress for the Blue Lions, has been invited by the King to accompany the prince Dimitri on his journey back to the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, as well as spend the break boarding at the palace in order to continue Dimitri’s lessons in combat.What she doesn’t know is that every December the palace hosts a Winter’s Ball, and there’s an invitation with Byleth’s name on it.





	1. Winter in Faerghus

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! It’s Christmas in July with this fic! Written before the game’s release, so apologies if there are any inconsistencies with characterization or plot details. (Wasn’t sure what the royal family situation is like in Faerghus so Dimitri is the only son with both his parents as King & Queen, plus theres a fabricated maid character Ms. Ferrand to help the story along) 
> 
> Also…geez…since those sappy school dance scenes were released it seems like everyone and their grandmother is writing a ball/dancing fic, especially with Dimitri.  
> Oh well, I hope you enjoy!

The loud chimes of the Officer’s Academy’s bell tower rang throughout the campus, It was a week before winter break, and despite the cold air up in the mountains, the sun had decided to break through the Academy’s usual foggy blanket, treating students and teachers alike to a taste of summer’s warmth. 

Byleth smiled to herself as she enjoyed the chilled breeze that blew through the outdoor halls of the Officers Academy. She was returning back to her room to do some work after teaching a class in weapons durability, and thought about giving the work a break and heading down to the school’s lake to do some fishing instead. 

Students passed by, calling out to her and waving hello. She smiled and waved back at them, enjoying her infamy as one of the Academy’s “only cool teachers”, as Sylvain had so eloquently told her in the middle of a training match. 

She turned a corner and stooped down onto the steps between the hall and the large courtyard. Byleth closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sun on her skin. After a life of non-stop traveling around across Fodlan with her father and their mercenary group, it felt good to stay in one place for so long, to know the people around her on a personal level. The monastery was starting to feel like something of a home to her, a feeling she hadn’t felt since her mother had passed away when she was very young. 

“Professor!”  
She turned to see Dimitri jogging over to her through the training grounds. He jumped over knocked-down targets and ducked as Lorenz swung a heavy-looking lance around. He was holding a large, important-looking envelope in both of his hands.

“Yes Dimitri?” Byleth asked, watching as the boy made his way up the steps to the open hall and stood before her. 

“I was told to deliver this to you straight away. A courier delivered it to the school this morning and I’ve been trying to find you all day…” he sighed, handing the envelope over to her as he dropped down on the steps beside her.  
She took the envelope from his hands and raised her brows as she saw the large golden symbol of the Holy Kingdom emblazoned onto the thick navy card-stock.  
“A letter from Faerghus?” She asked the prince.  
“Not just Faerghusian, but from the King himself, my father.” Dimitri noted, pointing a gloved hand to the writing below the emblem. 

“The King…” she repeated under her breath, turning the card over to see her own name, written out in a dark golden ink; “Professor Byleth of the Officers Academy, Garreg Mach Monastery”. 

Dimitri watched as she slid the obsidian dagger from its hilt at her side, and sliced the envelope open, pulling out the paper that sat inside;

“For the Professor Byleth, Instructor to the House Blue Lions.

Since the Officers Academy gives its students and staff a two week break from their studies over the holiday season, His Majesty King Blaiddyd has requested your presence at the capital palace this upcoming winter break.  
You are to act as a retainer to the crown prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd on his journey back to the capital, where you shall continue to tutor the prince in his studies and combat arts. Once the break is over, you shall safely return to the Officers Academy with the crown prince to resume lessons at the Academy.  
A carriage will be arriving the after classes on the last day of schooling before break. You are to be packed and ready to leave. You shall board and eat at the palace during your time spent in Faerghus and will receive a handsome sum for your work.  
We look forward to welcoming you to the palace.

Signed, The Master of the Household by order of the King Blaiddyd of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.”

Byleth stared at the paper, unable to comprehend what she was reading. She had figured her winter break would be a time of rest and relaxation, to spend time with her father or the other teachers, afternoons spent reading in the library or coming up with lesson plans for the next semester-  
However, looking back down at the words on the page, It didn’t seem like she had much of a choice anymore. She would be traveling to Faerghus whether she wanted to or not. 

“Is everything alright Professor?” Dimitri asked, concern in his voice.  
“Yes, I just- here-“ Byleth said, handing the letter to the prince to read it for himself. She watched his eyes flitter across the page, reading the message. 

“That sounds just like my father…never giving me a break.” Dimitri sighed, leaning back and stretching his legs out past the steps.  
“If you want, I could tell him I’m deathly ill.” Byleth half-joked half-suggested.  
“Don’t even! If you denied him he’d just hire some other random general to give me sword fighting lessons all day. I’d much rather have you teaching me.” Dimitri said seriously, turning his head to look at the professor. 

They looked at each other for a second too long, and Dimitri turned away looking red in the face and somewhat embarrassed at his own forwardness.  
_____________________

During the carriage ride through the countryside Dimitri had spoken fondly of the palace and the holiday season in Faerghus, while Byleth kept a watchful eye on the road, her hand never leaving the handle of her blade. The weather grew colder and colder. 

“I believe we’re almost to the capital by now, Professor.” Dimitri said, leaning close to her to point out a few small cottages dappled throughout the hills.  
Byleth follow his gaze, glad to see some signs of civilization after nothing but snow and pine trees and distant blue hills for hours. 

He was leaning so close her that she could smell the faint scent of cologne on his uniform and see the setting sun lighting up his blonde hair. His face was mere inches away from her own, and Byleth forgot all about the houses. 

The carriage passed through two large stone walls and watchtowers standing at either side of a drawbridge. The dirt path road turned to bumpy cobblestone, as the carriage made its way though the town.  
Dimitri returned to his side of the carriage and sat up straight, turning his attention away from the window and busying himself making sure his uniform was in pristine shape. 

Byleth continued to watch the scene unfold in front of her. Women and men dressed in warm and colorful clothing strolled along, stopping by the market stalls that were selling fresh loaves of warm gingerbread, peppermint candies, and little hand-painted glass animals.  
Children ran through the groups of people, laughing and chasing each other with snowballs in hand. Smoke rose from the chimneys peeking out from behind the roofs, and Byleth imagined the cozy rooms and families they belonged to. 

The bustling townsfolk drew further and further away as the carriage continued to make its way through the winding main road, past old brick buildings, past bars and banks, and homes with wreaths on every door.  
_____________________

“We’ve arrived your majesty.” The carriage-driver called back to Dimitri, stepping off of his perch in the front and handing the reigns to a castle worker. 

The carriage driver swung the door open, and Dimitri crouched over, as to not hit his head as he exited the carriage. He held the carriage door open for Byleth, as chivalrous as ever.  
Byleth gave him a smile as she followed him out of the carriage, her hand resting on her sword’s hilt, standing guard just in case. 

“Oh! He’s here! He’s here!” A woman’s voice called out. Byleth looked towards the castle and watched as who she assumed was the Queen hurried excitedly down the staircase, both hands hoisting up the front of her gown.  
“Mother!” Dimitri smiled, walking to meet her halfway.  
She reached the prince and enveloped him in a tight hug.  
“It has been far too long! Are you enjoying your studies? You need to write to us more! Have you been busy?” She asked breathlessly, not giving pause to even let the prince answer.  
She pulled back and switched her attention from doting on her son to squinting her eyes at Byleth. “And you must be…?”  
“Professor Byleth, your majesty, from the Officers Academy at Garreg Mach.” Byleth said, unsure of whether to bow or curtsy, so she did a hybrid of both.  
“Professor? You’re the Professor that my sweet Dimitri speaks so highly about!?” The Queen said, grabbing both of Byleth’s armored hands in excitement.  
“To be honest…,” the Queen said, tilting her head slightly, “I thought you would be a man.” 

Byleth looked back at her blankly, not sure what to say to that.  
Dimitri stood behind the Queen and stifled a laugh behind his fist.  
“Oh, but no worries!” The Queen said airily, waving her hand in the air. “Ms. Ferrand!” She called, “Will you settle our dear professor here in with the palace affairs?” 

A matronly looking short-statured woman rushed up from behind the Queen. She wore a long dark green dress and a cream-colored apron with embroidered flowers lining the hem and pockets. Byleth recognized the shades of purple and blue as the wildflowers that grew in the Faerghusian countryside.  
“Lady Byleth, was it?”  
Byleth nodded.  
“Come! Come! Let’s get you settled and washed up! Are you hungry? I’m afraid you missed dinner but I shall call for the cooks to bring up a tray of supper and tea for you.” Ms. Ferrand smiled, her warm hospitality contrasting the cold weather around them.  
“That sounds wonderful but-“ Byleth said, turning her attention away from the short woman and to see Dimitri speaking with his mother and a butler. 

“The butlers will take it from here, Lady Byleth! No need to worry, let’s get you sorted out!” She said, grabbing Byleth’s hand and dragging her towards the imposing palace entrance.  
Byleth looked back over her shoulder and gave Dimitri an apologetic look.  
He noticed her leaving and gave her a small wave. It looked as if he was about to say something but was cut off by the Queen vocalizing her worries about his diet at the Academy and asking if he had been eating enough.

_____________________

The older woman padded though the palace while Byleth followed, distracted by the visual splendor of everything the young professor’s eyes fell upon.  
They walked up a magnificent stairwell with gleaming marble banisters and down a hall carpeted with everlasting dark blue. Suits of armor stood at each archway, looming over those who walked past them. 

The two women passed by multiple sets of large white doors, hallways that led off in different directions, and windows with arches and double panes of glass covered in frost. 

“Here we are!” Ms. Ferrand said as she stopped at the end of the hallway and jangled around a set of keys, deciding on one decorated with a simple blue ribbon. She pressed the key in and swung open two sets of heavy white doors, revealing the room Byleth would be staying in during her time at the palace. 

A pale, powder pink wallpaper embellished the walls, with fine gold leaf fleur de lis delicately painted onto the paper. Oil lamps hung on the walls and bathed the room in a dim golden hue while a fireplace burned quietly, providing warmth to combat the cold air outside.  
In the center of the room stood a large bed with beautifully carved white posts and heavy tapestry-like bed curtains with gold embellishments lining the hems and coords.

Byleth walked into the room and stood in the center, looking curiously at all the little details and the small golden clock on the mantle that had been painted with pink flowers and ticked every passing second. 

“Right! Well then…where are those good for nothing-” Ms. Ferrand frowned, walking briskly to the doors, and swinging them open to see two housemaids standing nervously, one of them carrying a delicate white nightgown and the other holding a hairbrush. They looked much younger than Ms. Ferrand, and probably younger than Byleth as well. 

“Ah! You girls finally decide to show up?” The matronly woman jokingly chided the girls, turning back around to face Byleth.  
“Apologizes Ms. Ferrand!”, they bowed and rushed over to hand Byleth the nightgown and hairbrush. 

“That’s your nightgown and a brush to smooth out your hair. And here is the key to your room,” Ms. Ferrand said, pressing the cold bronze key into Byleth’s open hand. “I shall be taking my leave if that’s all you need from me.”  
“I-yes, yes thank you very much.” Byleth nodded.  
The maid smiled and curtsied, walking out of the room. The girls curtsied as well and scuttled to catch up to the old maid, closing the doors behind them, and leaving Byleth standing alone in the room fit for a princess, looking very out of place. 

Oh Byleth…what have you gotten yourself into, she thought to herself as she walked over to the bed, skimming her fingertips across the cooled silk sheets.

She placed her sword at the foot of the bed, beginning to remove her Academy-issued armor. She let it fall to the ground with a heavy clunk as usual and then, on second thought, decided to hang it up in the armoire nearby.  
She walked over to the vanity that stood at one end of the room, holding the fine white nightgown up against her body. She felt inadequate for such a delicate piece of clothing. After all, she was so…rough, she thought to herself, looking in the mirror. Battle-hardened, messy hair, scars from battles past striking across her skin. The complete opposite of the noblewomen she had met as a mercenary or at the Academy. 

Well, there was no use self-pitying herself now, she sighed, lifting her arms and sliding the lightweight nightgown onto her body and tossing her hair out from under the fabric. She looked at her reflection in the mirror; the sheer white fabric made her look like some sort of spirit, not to mention she felt as cold as one.  
Not taking her eyes off of the ghost in front of her, she lifted her arms, spun the length of the skirt around her, lifted the trailing hem up from under her feet.  
Despite her first assumptions about the dress, Byleth found herself admiring the way it looked on her. It made her feel like the kind of person who had a whole wardrobe of these flimsy, useless, wonderfully pretty things.

She hummed the tune of the bell chimes from the Academy, leaving the ghost in the vanity behind and stepping lightly across the thick carpet to the center of the room, where she lifted her sword off the bed and hung it up next to the door. It would see it’s fair share of use in the future, but for now it was time to get some much-needed rest, she thought to herself, climbing into bed and pulling the bed curtains closed.


	2. An Invitation, A Lesson

“En-garde…pret…Allez!” Instructed Byleth, taking a step back into a defensive position as she allowed her student to make the first move. Her cloak blew wildly behind her in the frigid winter air.   
The two carefully circled each other as they eyed the opposite blade, looking for an opportunity to strike.   
Dimitri took the chance to lunge forward, clashing his thin steel saber against her own.  
The clanging of metal rang out across the field as the two sparred, focusing their energy into quick footwork and control over the blade. 

Byleth swung her sword back and gave Dimitri the opening he needed to strike a blow against her armor. He noticed this gap in her defense and aimed his sword to her side. But before he could swing, she stepped out of the way and planted her blade against his chest piece.   
Dimitri’s breath caught and he stumbled back. 

“You left your front open when you swung to hit my side.” Byleth explained, looking over her saber and handing it to one of the castle’s hired men, who promptly took it to the sword rack to be hung up.   
“However,” she added, turning to see Dimitri’s defeated look, “your skills have improved since the beginning of the year. I have no doubt that you will continue this improvement.”

“Thank you Professor,” he panted, pushing his golden hair back. “Actually, I have something I was supposed to give you.” The prince said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pale blue envelope.   
“Another letter? Do people in Faerghus not speak face to face anymore?” She joked, walking over to the prince to take the letter from his outstretched hand.   
“It’s an invitation to the Winter’s Ball. It’s tradition here at the palace, you know? Every late December my father welcomes the country’s noblemen and diplomats to celebrate the holiday season. And…well, I would like you to be there.” he said, a red blush tinting his usually pale skin. 

Byleth absentmindedly passed the envelope back and forth in her hands and looked at Dimitri’s sheepish expression.  
“It would be an honor to attend, but do you not have your own palace guards able to guard you?”

Dimitri froze and composed himself, “I apologize, Professor, it seems that you’ve…misunderstood… the request. Your invitation to the ball is not as my retainer but rather, a guest of the palace.” He said, the blush on his face becoming even more noticeable as he gestured to the letter she held in her hand.   
“What?” Byleth asked, as she looked back down to the lavish card she held in her hands. She tore open the thick envelope as Dimitri winced at her rough-handling of a royal invite. 

In winding calligraphy the letter read;

“The Master of the Household  
Has received Their Majesties’ Blaiddyd commands to cordially invite  
Lady “Byleth”  
To the Winter Ball of the Holy Faerghusian Palace.”

At the bottom of the page a dark blue wax had been stamped by the King’s seal, a miniature version of the Kingdom’s flag that hung over tower walls and stood intimidatingly over battalions. 

Byleth looked up and matched Dimitri’s icy blue eyes, watching her with interest.   
“So you want me to go to this ball…as a guest.”   
Dimitri nodded silently.   
“And to wear a ballgown.”  
“Women usually do at such events.”   
“And to dance.”  
He nodded again. 

Byleth laughed and stretched her arms up over her head. “Dimitri, I don’t even know how to dance!”   
“I’ll teach you.” He responded matter-of-factly, as if he had been expecting this response. 

Byleth paused and stared at the prince. He had an honest look on his face, as if he genuinely did want to help teach her how to dance, and that he really did want her to be at the ball.   
“I know somewhere where we could practice without anyone seeing us.” He said, then realizing the connotations of his words, started to back track, “I mean, you know…in case someone was to see that and start rumors…” 

As observant as Byleth was on the battlefield, she could be quite hopeless when it came to picking up certain social cues, and didn’t think much of Dimitri’s odd behavior. She had overheard some of the other Blue Lion students gossiping about his crush on her, but she just assumed they were making it up because he was somewhat of a teacher’s pet; always paying the most attention during classes and helping Byleth set up the training dummies.

“You know what?” She nodded, “I’ll take you up on that offer.”  
Dimitri grinned and motioned his hand over to a heavy-looking oak door set in the stone walls surrounding the training grounds. 

“Follow me, It’s just down this hall” he said, and Byleth hurried after him.   
They left the cold training grounds behind and passed into a long stone corridor. Dimitri explained that these were usually the barracks for soldiers, but that there were no soldiers staying in them now, they were all serving at the borders between Adrestia and Leicester, as well as keeping peace in the annexed territory of Sreng.   
He pushed a wide door open with both arms and Byleth followed him into what looked like a storage room of weapons.  
Racks and racks of heavy steel and iron weapons gleamed in the light of a few small windows that lined the top of the walls, letting in rays of wintery sunshine that dust mites floated through.   
The doors creaked and groaned as they swung closed, leaving the two of them alone together. 

It was dark and drafty in that storage room, and Dimitri apologized for using such a unwelcoming space. He closed the gap between them, and Byleth felt nauseous, as if there were butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. 

“Here,” Dimitri said quietly placing her hand on his arm, just below his shoulder. “Your left hand goes there, and your right-“ he brought his right hand up to hers and laced his fingers through it. Despite the coldness of the room Byleth’s hands felt clammy and hot. He placed his left hand on the small of her back, and left some space between their bodies. 

They both looked down at their feet and Dimitri started to lead, explaining the pattern of steps to a style of waltzing that was common among Faerghus’ nobility. Byleth nodded and continued watching their feet move back and forth and around in circles. It wasn’t too different from sword-fighting, she thought to herself. 

“Look up at me.” He instructed, pulling his left hand away from her waist and using it to tip her chin up to meet his eyes. He was being so forward, she thought, and his voice sounded deeper than usual.   
Byleth looked into his royal blue eyes; they had a warmth to them, but a sternness as well, perhaps from years of responsibility being thrust upon him. 

Periodically Byleth would stumble and catch her foot on his, and she would apologize and they would start all over again from the top.   
The lances and axes and swords resting against the wall were their audience, and the sound of their own footsteps was their music. 

“Professor-“  
“Please, just call me Byleth.”   
“Byleth.” He smiled, and she felt his shoulder relax. “This next part is sometimes how you’d end a waltz. Just follow my lead.”   
He let go of her waist and placed his left arm behind his back. With their right hands still joined together he turned her around and around. She spun beneath his arm and closed her eyes and laughed. She felt completely weightless and carefree spinning in that room with Dimitri’s hand to guide her.   
Suddenly her foot caught on the cobblestone and she stumbled, falling back. “Ah-!” she gasped, but felt Dimitri’s strong arms catch her before she fell to the ground.

Their faces were mere inches apart; Byleth didn’t know whether her heart was beating so quickly because she had almost fallen or because Dimitri had leaned in so close to her that his honey-colored hair had fallen across her face, tickling her cheek. 

Outside, the church bells chimed.

“It’s getting late.” Dimitri mused, and pulled himself away from her face, helping her back onto her feet.   
“Oh! Yes…I supposed people will be wondering where we are.” She laughed, nervously pushing her dark green hair back. 

Dimitri’s blush deepened and stepped away from her. “Well then Pr-,” He corrected himself, “-Byleth. Next time I see you will be at the ball.” He said as he walked back to the doors. He turned to look at her before he left the room and asked; “Save a dance for me, will you?” He smiled, closing the door quietly behind him.   
Byleth stood alone in the abandoned weapons room, breathing quietly and lightly running her fingers over the hand Dimitri had held. 

She blushed the whole way back to her guest room, her eyes focused on the stately blue carpet in front of her, a persistent smile tugging at her lips.   
The carpet gave out to the plain marble landing before her room, and Byleth fished around in her pocket for the ribboned key that Ms. Ferrand had given her the night before.   
She pushed the key in with shaky hands and entered the room, closing the heavy white doors behind her and leaning her back against the door. Byleth covered her face with her hands and sank down to the floor, her heart beating fast and her face flushed a bright reddish-pink. She let herself laugh, but it came out sounding more like a giggle.   
A part of her knew she was being ridiculous, and somewhat immature.  
But the other part couldn’t stop thinking about the way he held her, the way he looked into her eyes. Maybe her other students had been telling the truth about Dimitri, maybe he really did have a crush on her.   
Byleth had never felt this way before, about anyone. In her days as a mercenary alongside her father they never stayed long enough in a town to get to know the people. Not to mention the young men Byleth had been introduced to were rough and loud, the exact opposite from prince Dimitri’s reserved and polite nature. 

“Lady Byleth?” A matronly voice called from the other side of the door, as the two ornate doorknobs shook lightly.   
“Ms. Ferrand!” Byleth said suddenly, standing up quickly and opening the doors for the old maid.   
“Everything alright Miss? You look positively feverish!” She asked concerned, reaching a hand up to feel the professor’s forehead.   
“Oh, no, no, I’m fine.” Byleth smattered, waving away the woman’s hand. “I’m just feeling a little bit strange.”  
Ms. Ferrand looked at her worriedly, eyeing Byleth’s pink face.  
“GIRLS! Would you bring up some supper for Lady Byleth?” She called out loudly to the two quiet housemaids that never seemed more than 10 feet away from her.  
_____________________

Byleth sat cross-legged on the bed, buttering her toast and taking long sips of the warm tea. She was wearing a new nightgown that the maids had given her, this one was a light, barely-there, purple shade with violets and lavender flowers sewn into the sleeves and hems. White lace climbed up her décolleté like ivy, and a satiny ribbon was tied around her neck. Little imitation flowers made of silver dangled at her wrist like charms, making a blithe jingling noise every time she moved her hands. 

She felt the eyes of the two housemaids and Ms. Ferrand watching her.   
They didn’t say anything, and Byleth wasn’t sure what to say either, so they all sat in silence while Byleth finished her food and tea. 

Growing up the only constant in Byleth’s life was her father. The bands of mercenary groups would change, the scenery would change, the commissions and different noblemen and common folk who hired them would change, but she and her father were always on their feet, never a chance to stop, to rest. She had grown diligent and self-sufficient because of it, but a stranger to luxury. Sitting in that warm, decorated room in a beautiful nightgown being waited on delighted her.

She finished the food and the housemaids cleared it away, wished her goodnight, and   
closed the bed-curtains around her. She heard the sound of light footsteps padding farther away from her on the carpet, the oil lamps being hushed out, and the doors closing quietly, leaving Byleth alone in the dark night.

She lay on her back in the huge bed, staring at the fabric that hung above her, it’s golden tied-tassels slightly catching a slice of moonlight from outside. 

She lifted an arm up and watched the silvery light dapple over her fingertips. She waved it lazily backwards and forwards watching how the light washed into the curves and crevices of her hand, the same hand that Dimitri had held earlier. She clasped her hand closed and the milky light slipped out of her grasp. 

Byleth closed her eyes and furrowed her brow as she felt the shame creep up on her for the thoughts she had of Dimitri. He was her student! And a prince!  
He had simply been trying to do a good deed- to teach her how to waltz so she wouldn’t embarrass herself in front of every important person in Faerghus and now she’s turned into a pile of giggly school-girl mush?   
All because he was tall and chivalrous and smelled nice and had those kind blue eyes that seemed to understand you and…and- Byleth went on, letting her thoughts of him pour out of her mind. 

Oh gods, and now what am I supposed to do? She thought to herself and lifted her head up, peering into the dark room. Somewhere in her buttoned cloak pocket was that pale blue envelope.  
A dance, a ball. Despite Dimitri’s best efforts at teaching her how to waltz, she knew she would just end up making a fool of herself in front of all those people. In front of the King and Queen for goddess’ sake! She shook her head and fell back into bed, imagining the way Dimitri had watched her earnestly when she accepted the invitation. 

He wanted her to go, she told herself, and who was she to deny a prince?


	3. Preparing for the Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes that this chapter took a bit longer to come out- I'm trying to finish this fic before the game is released so keep an eye out for the last two chapters coming soon!  
> Enjoy!

Byleth was startled awake by the sound of her bed curtains being swung open with great force. She had almost vaulted out of the bed to grab her sword when she realized that it was just the old maid, standing at the foot of her bed with an official-looking document. Byleth could just barely see that it was orders from the King, likely telling the maids of her invitation.   
“Rise and shine Lady Byleth!! Ohhhh we must hurry if we’re to prepare your dress in time for the ball tonight!” Said Ms. Ferrand as she swung open the heavy window drapes, filling the room with bright light. “Oh girls~!” Ms. Ferrand called out in a sing-songy voice. 

A group of four housemaids hurried into the room in a single line. They carried fresh linens for the bedsheets, a thick woolen dress, and a nicely-decorated pail of water alongside a towel and a hairbrush. “Uhm…good morning…” Byleth muttered, still groggy from her deep sleep. She looked at the housemaids standing behind Ms. Ferrand and wondered if they had begun to multiply. Surely there were only two of them yesterday? 

“Well?” Ms. Ferrand asked, or rather, demanded as she leaned over the bed and began nudging Byleth out of her previously warm and uninterrupted haven.   
“Oh, I’m-my apologies…” Byleth said as she rolled up and out of the bed. The housemaid that had been carrying the linens silently scurried over, making quick work of removing the night’s previous sheets and replacing them with freshly ironed and clean ones. 

Ms. Ferrand made her way over to the young professor and placed both hands on the girl’s shoulders, turning her around to look at the reflection in the tall vanity mirror in front of them. “Hmmm…lovely features but… could do with a bit of work.” The older woman said, squinting her eyes at Byleth’s reflection.   
Byleth wasn’t sure if that had been a compliment or not, but she sat up a bit straighter anyways.  
“Right!” Ms. Ferrand said, clapping her hands together, “Ready girls? We don’t have all day you know!” 

The housemaids hurried over and held Byleth’s dark teal locks away from her face as they washed her skin with a warm, damp towel. They let her hair fall back down and began brushing the unruly strands, smoothing out her hair so that it shone. 

One of them began helping Byleth into the heavy woolen dress they had carried in. It was no doubt the perfect choice for a freezing Faerghusian winter’s day, since it was very warm, albeit itchy. Byleth was fascinated by the intricate pattern that rose up the skirt. Idyllic winter scenes had been knit into the fabric; reindeer and sleds and snow-capped mountains framed by blue interlocking yarn. She bent over and slipped on the warm knitted socks and the dark leather boots with a small heel. They must’ve cost a fortune, she thought, it was a shame that they wouldn’t even be seen beneath the dress. 

“Oh how wonderful! You’re looking much better already!” Ms. Ferrand beamed, clapping her hands together. “Now, the tailor’s waiting for you!”  
“The tailor?” Byleth asked, looking up from tying her laces.   
“Well of course, who else is going to make your gown for tonight?”   
_____________________

Byleth ate her breakfast hastily, standing up on the tailor’s platform as every inch of her was measured and scribbled onto paper. 

The tailor stood back and spun his gilded scissors around his finger as he looked Byleth up and down with his bespectacled eyes.  
“Perhaps…purple…no, no, no, chartreuse?” He mumbled to himself, turning away from the girl to consider the rolls of fabric hanging from his walls.  
Byleth watched the man reach for a spool of fabric, change his mind, and pace back and forth from persimmon orange to sea-foam green. 

She looked over her shoulder and out past the chintz curtains. Snow covered the ground and the sky was grey all around. Outside, a group of young boys and girls bundled up in heavy coats and scarves pretended to sword fight with branches while ladies wrapped up in thick scarves and woolen capelets walked past, talking loud enough to hear one another through their earmuffs. 

The tailor carried over a book of fabric swatches that had been opened to a page full of starry night-sky blues and pale greys and deep, rich greens.   
“Which would you like? I think these shades would do well to match your hair. We could also add in some golden accents or perhaps an ivory shawl…” the tailor suggested, eyeing the colors on the page, preoccupied with his own thoughts of the dress’ design. 

Byleth let her fingers slide across the swatches, feeling the unique textures and tracing the designs printed onto them. She stopped at a beautiful light blue, the same color as the invitation to the ball. It was a softer version of the Kingdom’s national color, and it reminded her of her dear Blue Lions. “This one, please.”   
_____________________

While the dress was being made, Byleth had been ushered back down the stone-vaulted palace halls and into a wide room that was covered in cold, creamy white marble. There were no windows in this room, so all the light came from the softly glowing oil lamps set into the walls. 

Glass vases of white roses and bluebells and forget-me-nots were placed throughout the room, and standing in the very center was a large porcelain lion-footed bathtub. The maids brought out fluffy towels and began filling the tub with a steamy mixture of hot water and a pail of white liquid with violets floating around in it. 

“What is that being added into the water?” Byleth inquired, peering into the bath.   
“Fresh goats milk and violets Missus Byleth.” A maid responded, “The goat’s milk is for softening the skin and the violets have a lovely scent that lingers on you. These kinds of baths are very popular amongst the noblewomen these days.” 

Byleth rarely had the opportunity in her life for a hot bath, let alone one with such amenities. She was used to dunking her head in a freezing bucket of water for her hair, and then using a rough cloth and the same water to rub off the grime and blood from whatever commission her and her father had been working on.   
At the Academy her conditions had improved; she had her own soaking tub, but the water was always too cold anyways. She had thought about using some sort of fire tome to heat it up, but she wasn’t very good at magic, and the tub was made out of wood anyways. 

The housemaids unfolded a beautiful white and blue privacy screen with flowers painted on it and left Byleth to her bath.   
As she undressed, she noticed that the flowers painted onto the screen were the same as the ones in vases around the room. 

Tentatively, she dipped a foot into the water. It felt hot and inviting and made her skin turn a flushed pink color. She put her other foot in and the rest of her body followed after.   
She sank further and further into the warm, milky water until it was up to her neck. Her dark green hair floated around her shoulders and swayed lazily like seaweed in the tide. Byleth sighed and felt years of tensed muscles come undone. She closed her eyes and breathed in the flowery scent.   
_____________________

Back in her room, the housemaids hurried back and forth around her, holding brushes, pans of rouge, tubes of lipstick, and tangles of ribbons and hair accessories gilded with gold and pearls.  
Her fingernails were scrubbed and filed, submerged in sudsy water, and painted with a shimmery sheer varnish. Byleth held her hand out in front of her and marveled at how clean they looked.  
The deep green locks that usually framed the sides of Byleth’s face had been twisted up, with white ribbons swirling through the braid. The rest of her long hair fell past her shoulders and a thin golden headband caught the candlelight of the dim room.

“The dress is here!” A voice called out from the doorway.   
Byleth and the maids turned to see Ms. Ferrand and the tailor from earlier standing in the doorway, holding up a beautiful ballgown the color of dawn skies.   
Byleth gasped and put a hand over her open mouth. “Oh!- It’s gorgeous!” She said, standing up from her seat and walking over to it, reaching her hands out to touch the fabric. It felt cold and luxurious.   
The maids helped her into her chemise under-gown, the stockings and circle skirt, tugged her into the tight corset, and finally lifted the gown over her arms and onto her body, tying the ribbon laces closed in the back. 

The gown left her shoulders and neck exposed, with just a cream-colored silk draped across her upper chest. Floral designs were embossed into the fabric of the skirt, traveling up from the floor to her waist, and the back of the dress had beautiful white ribbons latticed to just below her shoulder-blades, showing off her lean muscles from a life of hard work and constant training. 

“Ah- one more thing…” the tailor said, pulling out a small silver box. “Your jewelry for tonight’s ball, a gift from the royal family.”   
Byleth took the box from him carefully and clicked open the latch. A set of decadent silver and white crystal earrings and a necklace rested on a deep blue velvet pillow. At the top of the box, a note had been placed;

“ ~~Professor.~~ Byleth.   
Forgive me, I’m still getting used to calling you that. I trust this gift finds you well- It came to my attention that while the palace had arranged for your dress to be taken care of, there had been an oversight concerning your jewelry for the ball. So, I hope you will accept this gift for tonight’s ball. I will look for you there.   
Yours truly, Dimitri.”

Byleth felt her face get hot as she read the letter, and held one of her hands up to her mouth to try to conceal her ever-growing smile. “Yours Truly.” The words rang out in her head as she folded the note and slid it onto the vanity table.   
The earrings were placed and the necklace was draped over her neck as Byleth watched her reflection with great interest. The gown, the makeup, the hair, the perfume, the jewels- they didn’t try to disguise Byleth, but rather, to enhance what was already there. She wondered what Dimitri would think of it all.

“Professor?” A girl’s voice said from the room’s entrance.   
Byleth looked past her reflection in the mirror to see none other than Ingrid standing in the doorway behind her.  
“Ingrid!” Byleth said as she turned in the chair to meet the girl’s eyes.

“I overheard the housemaids talking about you, I hope I’m not intruding.”

“Never, Ingrid! It’s good to see a familiar face.”

“You look beautiful as always, Professor.” Ingrid said, noticing her professor’s glowing complexion and the jewels that surrounded her smiling face. 

“Thank you very much,” Byleth responded, and seeing the blonde girl smoothing her hands down the front of a plain-looking frock, asked; “Are you not preparing for the ball as well..?”

“Oh no, I’m not going to the ball,” Ingrid laughed, waving her hand nonchalantly in the air. “I grew up going to such frivolous events because my parents forced me. As part of a noble family, it’s something that becomes expected of you, to make your presence known at these superficial events. But I don’t care for such decorum, I’d rather be training with my pegasus, to be honest. My parents have come to realize that it’s just who I am now. But you…” she said, her voice trailing off as she looked at Byleth’s gown. 

After hearing Ingrid’s responsible feelings towards the ball, Byleth felt as though her own decision was somewhat vapid. “I didn’t even know there was going to be a ball, and I certainly hadn’t intended to attend originally…but Dimitri insisted.” Byleth explained, gesturing to the invitation perched on her vanity table. 

“I see.” Ingrid said, pressing her lips into a thin smile. A sad look flittered across her expression. “Well…I do hope you enjoy the ball, Professor,” She said as she turned to leave the room. “Say hi to Dimitri for me will you?”


	4. The King of Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!! I am soso SO sorry this took so long to get to you all! (I'm actually splitting the final chapter into two parts so that this chapter isn't too long) 
> 
> It's been a long time since I last uploaded this pic and I apologize !! Originally I had wanted to finish this fic before the game was released (I know, I know), but I was busy with travelling, and then playing the game (oops), and packing for college, and now /being/ in college for a little over a month now.  
> BUT...I did not forget about this fic, and the fun I had writing it, so finally after all this time I will be completing it!!! Again, all my apologies for the wait and I hope you enjoy!!!  
> (Part two will be up sometime before Wednesday <3) 
> 
> P.S. I started this fic before the game came out, so yes I know Dimitri's family situation is not this great, but just think of it as a Yay-Everyone-is-alive-and-no-one-is-mentally-unstable-yet AU

Byleth eyes widened as her eyes adjusted to the bright, shimmering lights of the chandeliers that hung above the expansive ballroom. Tall windows stood along the walls, with a pair of dark blue curtains spanning the height of each one.  
She stood at the top of the large marble staircase that led down to main hall and looked across the grand ballroom to the raised stage where the royal family sat in all their regal glory.

“Lady Byleth of Garreg Mach Monastery” announced a man standing at the top of the stairwell, reading off the list of important people as they arrived. Byleth blushed from hearing her own name called out so officially, even though many of the nobles milling about in the ballroom had hardly given her a glance.  
She took a deep breath and lifted the front of her gown up high enough to make her way down the staircase, descending into the spectacular sea of expensive gowns, titles, and medals.

“Sorry”, “Excuse me please”, “My apologies” she said, trying not to bump into anyone or step on any toes. The young professor stretched her neck to try and look above the crowd, but could only just barely see the platform that the royal family was seated on. She decided to retreat to the side of the ballroom, and found a place to stand next to one of the towering windows and a butler carrying drinks. The butler offered her a drink which she accepted gratefully, slowly sipping the sparkling wine and watching the rest of the invitees arrive. 

From her new vantage point she could see the royal family clearly. Byleth observed Dimitri as he nervously adjusted the silken sash draped over his torso. It was a deep, rich blue with intricate patterns embossed into the fabric and a braided golden hem, signifying his position in the court as the heir apparent to the throne of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.  
A resounding bell rang out and the King rose up from his throne. “My dear subjects,” He started, his loud and clear voice carrying across the hall. “It is my pleasure to have such company; the finest in all of Faerghus with us here tonight-“

Byleth took another sip and wondered if the King even knew who she was. 

“-and I hope that we will be able to celebrate the holiday season with merriment and joy. Although the wind blows cold…our loyalty and friendships to one another shall keep us warm!”  
The King sat back down in his throne and held his arms out to the people. “Now, let us celebrate what the Goddess has blessed unto our Holy Kingdom!” 

The sound of musical instruments tuning and humming reverberated throughout the grand ballroom as the orchestra came to life. A brief pause passed in silence, and then the dancing begun. Violins and cellos and trumpets all joining together in song, a melodic symphony that encouraged even the shyest of nobles to abandon their pretenses and join arms in laughter. 

Grand duchess and countesses in their sparkling jewels swung in circles with their decorated partners- Generals, Dukes, and Commodores- some old, some serious-looking, some round-bellied and jovial. Most had mustaches.

The younger girls, daughters of important men and women, gathered in a circle near the stairwell, dancing around each other hand in hand, showing off their gemstone-colored gowns and ribbons, giggling and gossiping about the young men in uniform. 

Byleth stood with her back against the wall, watching the scene unfold in front of her, it was a display of wealth unlike anything she’d seen in her days of being a sell-sword with her father. Even Garreg Mach’s towering stained glass windows and seemingly endless library could not compare.  
She finished her drink and turned her attention upwards to the ceiling. Above the sparkling chandeliers she noticed wonderfully complex paintings gracing the vaulted ceilings, between ornate borders.  
The paintings depicted both times of war and peace; pastoral scenes where ladies lay among riverbeds and wildflowers, honorable battles, heirloom weapons and their great powers. They all carried deeply religious Seirosian imagery. 

Her eyes were drawn to the center portrait, where armies stood at both sides of the King of Lions, the founder of the Holy Kingdom. From her place standing below, Byleth could see the intricate attention to detail that had been painted onto this mural.  
The goddess, in her magnificent dragon form, shone a golden light upon the King of Lions who held a gilded lance, guiding his soldiers to victory. The golden paint detailing his weapon and armor seemed to reflect the light of the ballroom and lit up the large fur mantle hung over his shoulders. Byleth could see the literal resemblance to a lion because of the mane of fur, but also- as she stared longer at the man’s painted visage- she could see the similarities to a certain student of hers, the King of Lion’s very own descendant. 

“Byleth?” a voice called out to her.  
The voice made her jump and she turned quickly to see the prince standing there with a grin on his face. “Ah! Dimitri!”  
Nearby girls with their hair done up in curls giggled and whispered to each other, watching the Prince and this mystery girl with great interest. 

“I see you’re wearing the jewelry…” he smiled, gesturing a hand to her neck where the gemstones rested. Byleth reached her own hand up to feel the cold jewels, as if to remind herself that they were really there, and not some fantastical dream she had imagined.  
“I am.” Byleth nodded simply.  
“Well…It looks very nice on you.” His eyes dropped to her collarbone and perhaps lower for a split second and then back up to meet her eyes. 

“I had a hard time finding you amongst everyone here tonight.”  
“I’m glad you made the effort just for me.”  
“Traversing through a jungle of political small talk and royal obligations is the least I would do for you.”  
“I see.” 

Despite her usual stoic expressions and nonchalant voice, hearing Dimitri say such things sent a shiver through her that must’ve been noticed by the prince. “Why Professor! You do make the most amusing faces.”  
The orchestra had begun to hum once again, and the prince held his arm out for her with a smile. “I told you there would be dancing did I not? I won’t allow you to stand here in the corner all night long, Professor.”  
He led her to the center of the ballroom where a clearing had been made in the crowd. A hush fell over the room when they saw the crown prince with this mystery girl on his arm. 

Dimitri stepped away from Byleth and bowed. “May I have this dance?” He asked, placing one arm bent behind his back and the other outstretched to her.  
Whispers filled the air.  
“Wh- Dimitri please...everybody’s staring...” Byleth whispered urgently, her face had turned beet red and she was absolutely mortified of all the attention on the two of them.  
“They’ve seen dancing before haven’t they?” He grinned, his open hand still offering to her. 

Which would be more controversial? Dancing with the prince in front of everyone or denying a dance with him? Byleth considered this for a moment and, after seeing his earnest expression, she resigned and placed her hand in his.

With that one arm he swung her closer to him, and her soft blue gown fanned out behind her as his free hand found its place resting against the curve of her waist.  
“Where do I put my other hand again?” She mumbled, feeling quite useless as a teacher when it came to propriety.  
“Just below my shoulder.” He said, his warm and inviting smile promising nothing but happiness. 

_____________________

“I heard that she’s his mentor in arms and combat, back at the Monastery.” A noblewomen whispered to the man standing next to her.

“No, really? I thought the king had hired her to be yet another retainer for the prince.”

“No way, she has to be some foreign princess, she has a crest apparently! And just look at that gown!”

“She can’t possibly be a princess! Just look at how clumsily she dances! And besides, my sister said she saw the girl and prince Dimitri out in the training grounds together…sparring with swords! How unladylike for any noblewoman…” 

_____________________

Byleth had excused the awkward silence by suggesting the music was wonderful to listen to. She reveled in feeling his hand against hers, him touching her waist. But despite the physical closeness, she wanted more. She wanted to talk to him, to hear his voice- something about his choice of words and formalities fascinated the ex-mercenary. After all, Byleth viewed Dimitri as the true definition of a nobleman- what nobles were supposed to be, anyways. Not pompous asses who misuse their power, nor cruel and cunning, he was simply…different. He would make a wonderful king some day. Speaking of kings- she realized. 

“You look just like him.” She said, raising her head slightly as she pointed her eyes upwards to the painted mural on the ceiling. Dimitri followed her gaze.  
“Ah…The King of Lions?”  
“Yes.”  
Dimitri’s expression softened and he looked back at Byleth. “In the legends it seems like he was the perfect leader. I can only hope that when my time comes to be King I can be half the man he was.” He smiled proudly, but his eyes seemed somewhat remorseful, or perhaps unbelieving. 

The two of them didn’t say much after that, instead focusing on the dance. For Dimitri, waltzing was like second nature. For Byleth, staying on beat and trying not to make a fool of herself in front of the whole court was foremost in her mind. While the professor watched the sway of her gown and her heeled shoes step after step, Dimitri watched her. The way her dark hair hung delicately by the side of her neck, a wisp of deep turquoise, almost like emerald, hanging down in front of her eye. Without thinking, he reached over and pushed the stay lock of hair behind her ear. Byleth looked back up at him with widened eyes and a dash of red across her face.  
Dimitri had never seen the professor look so shocked- not when he had introduced himself as the crown prince, not when he snapped a lance in half on accident in front of her that one time, not even when he had invited her to this ball. It made him wonder why that small gesture so surprising to her. He wanted to say something to her, and it seemed like she was about to say something as well, when the music grew quiet and the surrounding couples parted their waltz, smiling and laughing farewell, causing the two to end their dance and take a step apart. 

Dimitri bowed and kissed her hand, looking up to meet her sea-colored eyes. “It was a pleasure to dance with you, Byleth, thank you.” He smiled, standing up straight again.  
Byleth’s face flushed with color and she quickly turned her head to the floor, her hand still in his as she curtsied. “I- uh…Thank you, Dimitri..” Wincing at her lack of articulation. “If you don’t mind…I think I will take a moment outside. I need some fresh air after all that dancing. I’m a bit dizzy to be honest.”

Dimitri nodded, “Of course! Do you need anything?” The prince inquired, walking alongside Byleth as they headed away from the center of the ballroom.  
“No thank you.”  
“I can show you to the gardens, although being the middle of winter there isn’t much to see out there but the statues and fountains.”  
“That’s perfectly fine.”  
“Let me ask a servant for a coat or perhaps a shawl-“  
“Why don’t you come with me?” Byleth interrupted, stopping in front of the ballroom exit. 

Dimitri stopped as well, understanding the literal meaning of her words but taking a second to let his mind consider the implications of them.  
“I would love to accompany you to the gardens.” he nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Heads up the next and final chapter will be pretty smutty with some fluff >:3)


End file.
